The Turning
by DreamerxReality
Summary: ON HAITUS! I was trapped. They were about to kill me until Sasuke came. "Can you not run into trouble every time I turn my back?" he asked. "But I know that you will save me anyway. So..." But before I could continue, he kissed me. Sakura's POV.
1. Chapter 1: The New Teacher

Chapter 1: The New Teacher

(Sakura)

I can't get that day out of my head. That day was like a dream. It was a dream, wasn't it?

Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. This story I'm about to tell you is unbelievable, but true. I can't even believe it myself.

It all started on September 18, the week before the school fair.  
I woke up through the light in my window.  
At that moment I realized that it was Monday; the day to sign up for everything you want to do at the fair.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't like what I saw.  
My hair was going all over the place; and my eyes looked tired, probably from finishing my homework until two AM.  
I groaned.  
"This is going to take a while." I said.  
I took a shower and dressed up in my blue and yellow tank top, my favorite black jacket, dark blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Morning Mom" I said as I reached the kitchen.  
"Good morning sweetheart!" my mother said.  
I knew why she was this enthusiastic.  
My father would be home today.  
He is an international photographer and was in Milan shooting for Channel.  
But by now, he should probably be on the plane back home.  
I finished my pancakes and juice then bolted for the door.

The bus pulled up right in front of me.  
When I went in, I found my four best friends- Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari- sitting near the window.  
"Hey Forhead!" said Ino.  
"Morning Sakura!" said the others.  
"Hey!" I said.  
"So?" asked Ino.  
"So what?" I asked in return.  
"So are you signing up for the Accapella Concert or not?!" asked Temari.  
"All of you already know that I'm going to say no." I answered.  
"Oh come on Sakura! Please?" all asked.  
"No, absolutely not!" I said. "Why not?!" Tenten asked.  
"I told you, it's because I don't have a partner and I don't want to sing in public." I said.  
"But you have an amazing voice." said Hinata.  
"Hinata is right; and you don't have to sing with a guy you can sing with a girl." said Temari.  
"No and that's final for all of you." I said.  
By then we got to school.

The Accapella concert is the concert where the students of the co-ed Konoha High School, Chrysanthemum Girls School, and all the students of the Pacific Boys Academy can sing in on the last day of the fair.  
I study in Konoha High.  
This concert is where the participants have to sing their own, original songs; celebrities are also invited to join.  
Ino already knew my answer before she even asked.  
The only reason why she asked me is because everyone thinks I'm the best singer in my school, which I'm not.

I passed the bulletin board on my way to class and when I got there a huge crowd tackled me. "No guys, I'm not joining the concert!" I said to them.

The whole week, every single kid I knew was pestering me to join the concert.  
In the end I left them all disappointed.  
But on Monday morning, the first day of the fair, something happened.  
My class had suddenly gotten a new teacher.  
"Good morning class! I'm going to be your new teacher, Ms. Renosance. Mrs. Grinici is sick with the flu, so I'm going to be filling in for her." she said.  
Ms. Renosance was very pretty.  
She had long dark brown hair, mocha tinted eyes and was fair skinned.  
"Now class," she explained.  
"We're going to do this little activity. You will pass this ball and when the music stops, the one who is holding it will be out. Oh by the way, if the ball lights up; don't worry, it always does that." she said.  
So we played the game.  
Michel passed it to Audry, who passed it to Melissa, who passed it to Ino, who passed it to me.  
But once it got to me the music stopped and the ball lit up.  
I was out after that.  
I noticed though, it never lit up again.  
After that it was time to go around the fair.  
But Ms. Renosance held me back to talk to me.

"Your name is Sakura. Am I correct?" she asked.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"I don't know how to tell you this." she went.  
"Do you remember that game we played a while a go?" she asked.  
I nodded.  
"And did you notice the ball light up when you touched it?" she asked again.  
I nodded once more.  
"Well, that ball wasn't really a ball. It was an orb. When ever the chosen ones touch it, it lights up." she explained.  
It took me a few minutes to digest this information.  
"_Are you completely insane_?!" I shouted.  
"Wait let me explain." she pleaded.  
"Who are these chosen ones? How many are there?" I asked.  
"The chosen ones, originally, are people who saved our lives. There are two of them; one male and one female." she said.  
"Alright, but what do they actually do? And how do you know which person?" I asked.  
"Like I said, they save other people's lives, but in a different way. They try and defeat the Master of darkness. For your other question, I already answered it as well. When the orb lights up pink, it means we found the girl half. If it turns blue, it means we found the boy half." she said.  
"But how do I know when the boy is around?" I asked.  
"You will know when he is near or not." she said.  
"Okay. I think I believe you now." I said.  
"Wait, how do you know all this?" I asked.  
"I was one myself." she explained.  
"So where's the boy?" I asked.  
Her face then became a little sad.  
"After we defeated the Master of darkness, we parted ways to look for the next generation of what we call the Children of light or the Solentra." she said.  
"Who's this Master of darkness?" I pressed.  
"His name is Orochimaru. He is the most evil man you can ever think of. He can control you and he can also brainwash you into thinking that they're in his army of the unknown." she said.  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"My partner, Kakashi Hatake, almost became part of that army. He was about to attack me until I said something. Then he turned back to normal." she said; I thought about it and had to ask this.  
"Wait. Do the Solebrita… _FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER_?!" I asked. "It's Solentra and yes, but not all of them do. Sometimes they absolutely hate each other." she said.  
"Anyway, let's meet our visitors, shall we?" she said.  
"Huh?" I said.  
Then they fell down right in front of me.  
"Guys? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
My friends got up and answered.  
"Listening to the story." they all said in unison.  
"Is it alright for them to know?" I asked Renosance.  
"Yes. As long as they don't tell." she said.  
"Thank you Renosance." I said.  
"Please call me Rin." she replied.  
"Ok." I said as we walked outside to see and breathe fresh air and to digest what I just heard. _  
What did I get myself into?_ I thought.

* * *

**Yeah. I got this story from a dream. As in I dreamt it. Thank goodness I remembered it!! Anyway... R&R OK?**


	2. Chapter 2: That Feeling

Chapter 2: That feeling

(Sakura)

As we went to the inflatables, something inside of me started to react.  
It wasn't bad; it felt nervous, like there was something that I should know. T  
hen I saw them, those onyx eyes.  
The one who owned them was a boy, probably a sophomore in high school, like me.  
He was tall, had black-blue hair, was on top of an inflatable, and had onyx eyes.  
_How weird_. I thought.  
The feeling inside of me grew stronger.  
He had a lot of friends around him.  
Most of them were girls; they were trying to get his attention.  
But he was ignoring them and staring at me too, like he had that feeling as well.

"Hey Sakura, who are you staring at?" asked Ino.  
"Ohhh!" she said as she followed my gaze.  
"Ino, who's that?" I asked.

"That is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the most popular kid in the P.B.A (Pacific Boys Academy). He's in the top 5 smartest kids in his school, he plays basketball, soccer, baseball, and he's the captain of all three. He knows how to play the piano, guitar, trumpet and knows how to sing. He is the president of the student council in his school, and he doesn't talk that much. He is super hot and he is average when it comes to money." said Ino. "So in other words, he's absolutely perfect?" I asked.  
"Yes he is!" she said.  
"Oh, and he was the one who was in the ambulance last year." she said.  
"Wait he was that guy, who joined the concert, but never was able to sing?" I asked.  
"Yup!" she said.  
He was still staring at me.  
"Girls, do you want to play truth or dare?" she asked.  
"Ok!" all of us said.  
So we sat down and played the game.  
I was the last.  
"So Sakura, Truth or Dare?" asked Temari.  
"Dare!" I replied.  
"Ok. I dare you to go on top of the inflatables and catch this disk when I throw it." she explained.  
"Ok. Fine." I said.

But as I went up the inflatable, that feeling I had earlier, came back and it was stronger than before…

* * *

**Yeah. Kepp reading. Oh BTW: Santa Claus is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Random moment...**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoyance

Chapter 3: Annoyance

(Sasuke)

That day was a dream right? It couldn't have been reality. That very day was unbelievable. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Everything I'm about to tell you is true. Please believe me.

It was September 18, the week before the school fair in Konoha High started.  
_Here we go again_ I thought.  
Every time that fair happens, all the girls from both Konoha High and Chrysanthemum High try and gain my attention.  
It was okay at first, but after a while it started to get weird.  
When the girls see me they fight their way to me, and when they got to me, they were panting and I was speechless.  
After that, I just ignored all of them.

I took a bath and dressed up in my black t-shirt, white and purple jacket, jeans, and sneakers.  
I brought my backpack with me downstairs.  
I had to make my own breakfast since my mom and dad left me here to travel the world working as models for high-end magazines while my brother had to travel to Europe for his business.  
I ate cereal and juice.  
Simple right?  
I heard the bus, sprinted outside and locked the door.  
When I got to the bus my best friend, Naruto Uzamaki punched me.  
"Hey dude!" he shouted.  
"What's up man?" I asked.  
"Same old junk. You know homework, soccer, chicks, music…"

"You being gay." I said.  
Our other friends were snickering.  
"Hey that ain't funny!" he said.  
"Haha! Yeah. But it's true! Haha!" said Kiba.

"Are 'ya joining?" Naruto asked.  
"What?" I said. "Ya' know. The concert!" he said.  
"Oh…" I said.  
"TEME ARE YOU JOINING OR NOT?!" he shouted. _  
There's that temper again _I thought.  
"No. Dobe, I'm not joining. Do you even remember what happened last year?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I remember. So?" he said.  
"Baka, after that day, I won't join another concert again." I said.  
"Whatever man." he said.

That day I was talking about, was the day I joined Konoha High's concert.  
It was last year, and it was scary.  
When I was about to sing, the girls who were back stage tackled me.  
I was brought to the hospital because of that.  
I had three fractures on my legs, five on my arm, six broken ribs, and my head had a crack.  
Yes, it was that bad and the pain was unbearable.  
They all said sorry to me, I accepted it.  
But I asked them to stay away from me.  
We got to school now.  
I study in Pacific Boys Academy or P.B.A. for short.  
The guys in my school were always begging me to join the concert.  
They think I'm a great singer.  
I don't believe a thing they say.  
They are all annoying liars.

I went to my classroom and took a seat.  
Then my classmate, Kankuro, dropped a piece of Mentos on my desk.  
I threw it back to him.  
"Dude, I ain't joining that stupid concert!" I said.  
"Ok, fine." he said.  
The whole day all the guys I knew were begging me, bribing me, or praying that I would join the concert.  
I did the most civilized thing I could ever do to them, throw all their bribes in their faces, mocking them when they were begging, and asked them to stop because praying wasn't going to work on me.  
Even though I did all that to them, we were still friends, some of them were just finding an excuse to piss me off.

It was after lunch when the bell rang and we raced to our seats.  
Our awesome math teacher, Kakashi-sensei came in.  
He is the coolest teacher we ever had.  
He taught us math the coolest way possible, doing nothing.  
I was about to go home when Kakashi called me to his office.  
I found him inside reading his perverted book.

"Take a seat." he said as I got into his office.  
I did what I was told and took a seat.  
"So, do you remember what I told you last year?" he asked.  
_How the hell could I ever forget about that?_ I thought.  
"Yeah, I remember." I said.  
"You thought I was lying about that right?" he asked.  
"Yeah, and I still think you are." I said he sighed and put down his book.  
"Well, I'm not." he said.  
Then he gave me that orb thing that glows blue every time I go near it.  
"I told you that this orb proves that you're on of them." he said.  
"But how do I know that you aren't Orochimaru?" I asked keeping my emotions in check.  
"Because I was one of them too." he said.  
"How will I find her?" I asked, silently giving in.  
"You will know the minute you see her." he said.  
"But where is she?" I asked getting irritated. "I don't know.  
That is why you need to look for her." he said.  
"But I don't want to fall in love with her." I said annoyed but still controlling my voice and face.  
"You can't control that Sasuke. You might hate her but you might fall in love with her as well." he said.  
"Where should I look?" I asked.  
"I suggest you start next week, in the school fair of Konoha high." he said.  
"Oh, perfect!" I said mentally hitting myself.  
"Now I know you don't like it there, but you have to start somewhere." he said.  
"Ok. Fine." I said.

* * *

**Okay! That chapter is already finished. It took a while to think about what to type.**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Is That?

Chapter 4: Who is that?

(Sasuke)

The week passed and the fair in Konoha high began.  
It was the first day of the three-week fair and I had to find that girl, FAST.

My friends and I went around the fair to goof off.  
But when we got to the inflatable slide, something inside of me started to hurt, in a nervous way.  
Then I saw them; a swarm of fan girls looking at me and trying to get my attention.  
_Just ignore them_ I thought to myself.  
When we got to the top of the slide, I saw them.  
Those emerald-green eyes; I looked around, some of the other girls had green eyes too, but HER eyes were the only emerald eyes around for miles. She was medium-height, had pink hair and looked like a sophomore.  
The feeling I had earlier grew stronger.  
_Who is that? And why is her hair pink? _ I thought.  
I couldn't ignore her, even if I tried.  
She started to look at me too.  
I tried to look away, but if I did I might look at her again.  
She started to talk to her friend.  
I wonder, what are they talking about?  
The five of them sat down and started to talk again.

"Dude, who is she?" I asked Kiba.  
"Who?" he asked.  
"That girl with the pink hair." I said.  
"Oh, her? That's Sakura. She is basically the girl version of you." he said.  
"Wait. What do you mean by the girl version of me?" I asked.  
"She is a great singer, A+ is her average, a lot of guys have a crush on her, she isn't interested in dating, and she is practically best friends with everyone. Exactly like you." he explained.  
"Yeah, boys don't have crushes on me." I said.  
"Tch, that's what you think. But whatever dude, you can have her. The one that I like is Ino." he said.  
"Who's Ino?" I asked.  
"The one with the longest, blonde hair; she's Sakura's friend." he said.  
"Oh. Ok." I said.  
Sakura stopped talking to her friends, stood up and started to walk in my direction.  
"Dude, I dare you to talk to her." said Kiba.  
"Who? Sakura?" I asked.  
"Who else?" he said. As she started to get even closer, I started to feel even weirder than before.  
_Here goes something_. I thought, and went towards her…  


* * *

**Okay. This one was a bit easier. Remember to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings

Chapter 5: Meetings

(Sakura)

When I started to go up the slide, I noticed Sasuke talking to his friend.  
That feeling inside of me earlier got stronger and stronger every time I took a step toward him.  
I finally reached the top and went past Sasuke to the edge of the slide to do my dare.  
But when I was about to call Temari, this happened.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" I responded

"Your name is Sakura, right?" he asked

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm Sasuke." he said

"I know." I said

"Is this the first time we talked?" he asked

"Obviously." I said.

"Hn" was all he said.

"Is that a word?" I asked.

"I guess." he said.

Before I could talk to him some more, Temari called me.  
"Sakura, c'mon! Do the dare already." called Temari.  
"Okay!" I said. I looked at him and smirked.  
Temari threw the disk a little too far.  
It flew to the edge of the slide and I jumped for it.  
I slid down the slide and landed on my feet.  
Sasuke's face was surprised for a moment then he smirked.  
I did a mock salute and left with my friends.

"Aiyee!" "Lovers!" cried both of our groups.  
I think I heard him say "Shut up, morons!" I had to laugh.  
_I have to talk to Rin_ I thought.

"Rin!" I said as I entered her office.  
"What is it, Sakura?" she asked.  
"I think I just found him!" I said.  
"You did? Who?" she asked.  
"I think it's…" _Can't be, but_… "Sasuke Uchiha." I finally said.  
"Sasuke Uchiha? From P.B.A?" she asked.  
"Yeah." I said in return.  
"Do you think I will be able to meet him?" she asked.  
"Maybe; I don't know." I said.  
"Tomorrow night!" she said. I knew what she meant right away.  
"Tomorrow night! during the Three Meetings Dinner?!" I said.  
"Yes! He has to show up for that." she said.  
"Will I have to talk to him?" I asked.  
"Probably. Did you have that feeling when you saw him?" she said.  
"Yeah! The nervous one?" I asked.  
"Yes, that!" she said.  
"If you had that, then it has to be him!" she said.  
_You've got to be joking_ I thought.  
"So tomorrow night then?" I asked.  
"Yes, tomorrow. I'm going to help you choose an outfit for him." she said.  
"WHAT?! NO!" I said.  
"And why not?" she asked so calmly.  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO LOOK PRETTY IN FRONT OF HIM?!" I asked.  
"Because you two are going to fall in love eventually, so I think I should help." she said.  
"But what if we don't fall in love?" I asked.  
"I highly doubt that." she said.  
"Fine but if he shows up tomorrow, I'm not going to be nice." I said.  
"You have to be a little nice." she said.

"Fine, but only a little." I said.

"That's all that I ask for." she said.  
"Okay. Bye." I said.  
"Bye." she said.

The next day was day of the Three Meetings Dinner.  
The most formal dinner in the whole school year; all of the schools are required to go.  
Each school has to do a performance; the third and forth years from P.B.A, Konoha, and Chrysanthemum have to waltz together.  
Then the first and second years of the three schools have to dance a hip-hop tango.  
The boys can pick who they want to dance with, since they're the lesser gender in the dinner.  
This year, the dinner is going to be held in the Mi Amore Spanish Hotel.  
Its formality is to the extreme.  
The ballrooms are like the ones you see in fairytales, beautiful and yet amazing at the same time.

Not to mention that there is always a theme for these dinners.  
This year's theme is "True Love".  
Why do you think we're holding it in the _Mi Amore _Spanish Hotel? _Mi Amore_ as in _My True Love. _

The songs the students will be performing, are all love themed.  
_Oh great, love. Is it me or is this just some big coincidence?_ I thought.

I heard knocking at my door, which got me out of my thoughts.  
I opened it and found Rin.  
"Hi! Are you ready to be turned into a princess?" she said.  
"Are you kidding me? I don't want to be a princess." I said.  
"Well too bad for you, because I brought back up." she said.  
"What back up?" I challenged.  
They jumped right in front of me; my friends, all of them.  
Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Kisaki, Rikure, and Shizuka.  
_That is a lot of back up _I thought.  
"Time to go shopping!" they said.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

We got to the mall and started to search.  
My friends were searching desperately, since this is a new mall to them.

"Follow me. I think I know the perfect place." I said.  
I lead them to my aunt's shop Poket Class.  
"Hello? Aunty Kurenai?" I said.  
We heard a crash, and my aunt ran to the front.  
"Oh? Sakura it's you. Oh, my little sweet heart." she said.  
"Hi aunty." I said.  
"What brings you here?" she asked.  
"My friends and I need dresses for tonight's Three Meetings Dinner." I explained.

"No problem! I can finish a dress in just ten minutes, no matter how complicated." she said.  
"Come in to the room and design your dress." she said.  
We entered and saw an amazing wonderland; for them anyway, since I always visit.  
The room was very colorful and decorated with fabrics and accessories from every country in the world.

I and my friends started designing our dresses.  
Kisaki, and Shizuka had fairytale princess designs; pink, frilly, girly, and not at all my type of dress.  
But the dresses they made looked great on them.  
Temari and Hinata had more of a safe feel to their designs; pale colors, long, and shows the right amount of skin.  
_These are perfect for them_ I thought.  
Ino's and Tenten's dresses were so unique; dark colors, shows skin, and pink on some areas.  
_How should I design mine?_ I thought.

"Need any help, Sakura?" asked Rin.  
"Yeah, I do." I said.  
"How should I design my dress?" I asked.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"Something like Ino's and Tenten's dresses." I said.  
"Then make a dress that was inspired by both." she said.  
"Ok. Thanks Rin." I said.  
So I designed something that I absolutely loved; black with pink and purple, goes a little above my knee, and is perfect with my black high-cuts. We had our dresses made and got ready for the dinner.  
I wore my dress, shoes, and my favorite silver necklace.  
My hair wasn't fancy, it was the way it usually was; down.

Everyone was excited. Why? Because we got to ride a limo going to the hotel.

When we got in, the place was crowded with students.  
All of us went into the ballroom and sat on our designated seats.  
The directress of Konoha-Tsunade- spoke.  
"Good evening everyone!" she said.  
"I hope you will enjoy this evening's performances." she said.  
"As all of you know, the theme of tonight's dinner is _True Love_. Some of you are old enough some aren't yet ready to fall in love. But tonight all of you will just be friends, am I correct?" she asked.  
"YES!" we all said together.  
"Alright our first performance is Chrysanthemum's short skit." she announced.

Their skit, in my opinion, was so funny.  
Two girls falling in love with each other. _  
Classic!_ I thought.  
"Thank you girls. Now the boys of Pacific Boys Academy, please show us your dance moves." she said.  
The boys danced to "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls and "With You" by Chris Brown.  
It looked like fun.  
"Thank you gentlemen! Now please welcome the Konoha High band." she said. _  
Our turn_ I thought.  
We played as a live band.  
Here's the song I had to sing and play on the electric guitar:

"My Life Would Suck Without You"

By: Carrie Underwood

Verse 1: Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back all you said before

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

You said you'd never come back

But here you are again (Chorus)

Chorus: Cause' we belong together now (yeah)

Forever alright

And here's somehow (yeah)

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life)

Would suck (would suck)

Without you

Verse 2: Baby, I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way I found out

I'm nothing without you (Chorus)

Bridge: Being with you

Is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you

But I can't let you go

Oh yeah (Chorus 2x)

As the song finished, I heard applause as loud as fireworks.  
I went backstage, but I stopped. For some reason, the audience wanted an encore.  
So we went out and did "Thunder" by Boys like Girls.  
We did two more encores after that.  
We sang "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift, and "Secret Song" by FM Static.  
It was tiring, and when I got back to my seat, I had to drink three glasses of water.

After all those encores, the seniors and juniors from the three schools were dancing the waltz.  
It was super cute!  
Everyone was blushing, because all the sophomores and freshmen were saying  
"Ayiee!", "Oi!", or "Lovers!"  
Do you know why?  
Because the boys, by inviting the girls, are practically saying "I have a crush on you."

And the girls, by saying yes, are saying "I have a crush on you too."  
Yes, that was little bit mean, but we knew that they would get back at us.

Sure that was bad, but something was even worse.  
It was the freshmen and sophomores turn to dance a hip-hop tango.  
That wasn't bad, this was.  
I saw Sasuke stand up from his seat, and he was walking over to me.  
Karin, a girl from Chrysanthemum, who was in front of me, held out her hand; she thought he would take it and bring her to the dance floor.  
But he went right past her and went towards me.  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked.  
"Sure." I said.  
He took me to the dance floor.  
Everyone, at first, kept on saying those embarrassing comments; but they then watched in awe as the music started and we started to dance a tango that was fast, and tricky.  
In short the dance was amazing and mysterious.

At least to the viewer's eye; it was different with the dancers.  
The dancers weren't even thinking about the dance, just their partner.  
Sasuke kept his eyes on me and vise-versa.  
When the music suddenly stopped, my head spun. _  
Whoa_ I thought.  
I went back to my seat and tried to remember what happened.  
I took a walk outside to clear my thoughts.

* * *

**Phew! Longest chapter I have ever made!!! Super proud of myself!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Turning

**Yo peoples! I AM BACK! I haven't updated this one in awhile, so here it is! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I kinda changed my style of writing. I think you guys would like it more.  


* * *

**Chapter 6: The Turning  
(Sakura)

I walked outside and felt the wind in my face. That feels good. I need time to think on my own.

After that dance with Sasuke, we just went to different directions. So now, I don't know where he is.

Wait! Why am I even thinking about him? Do I like him, or something? Awwwww man! What Rin said is coming true and I don't think I like it. Why does this have to happen to me?

I sighed and walked over to the Sakura Tree in the garden. When I neared it, I saw a dark figure standing under it; holding something. I went nearer and noticed the figure's hair standing at the back.

_'Sasuke!' _I thought. I ran over to him. He noticed me as I walked closer.

"Hi." I said.

"Hn. Hi." he replied.

"There you go again with the made up word." I said.

"It isn't made up." he said calmly.

"Oh? Then tell me what it means." I said.

He looked annoyed and I had to laugh. "I told you it was made up!" I said laughing.

But I stopped when I noticed him staring, so I looked up. I didn't want our eyes to meet.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight." I said.

"Yeah you are." I heard him say. I looked over to him.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you just say?" I asked in return.

"I said: You look beautiful."

I was speechless. No one has ever told me that.

"I'm serious." he said thinking I didn't believe him.

"Thanks." I said. "And sorry for teasing you awhile ago."

"It's alright." he said.

He looks so handsome out here in the moonlight.

"We should go back inside." he said. "Do you want to?"

"No. I don't feel like it yet." I answered.

"Then I'll stay here with you." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." I giggled.

We kept gazing at the stars.

"Hey, do you know how to waltz?" he suddenly asked.

"No. I never knew how." I answered.

Then his arms were around me.

"What the-?"

"I'll teach you how." he said.

"But we don't even have music." I said protesting and embaressed at how close we were.

"Then I'll play my phone." he said. He took out his phone and it started playing 'Tonight' by FM Static. **(A/N: Start playing that exact song if you want to. It'll set up the mood.)**

"Just follow my lead." he said.

We went back and forth swaying to the music.

_I remember the times we spent together_  
_ on those drives_  
_ We had a million questions_  
_ all about our lives_  
_ and when we got to New York_  
_ everything felt right_  
_ I wish you were here with me_  
_ tonight_

I looked up at him and caught him staring. I smiled at him and, slowly, he smiled back. I felt my breathe hitch in my throat. He looks so good when he smiles._  
_

_I remember the days we spent together_  
_ were not enough_  
_ and it used to feel like dreamin'_  
_ except we always woke up_  
_ Never thought not having you_  
_ here now would hurt so much_

He lowered his head to my ear and started singing the chorus. I blushed at how nice his voice was.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_  
_ I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_  
_ And every night I miss you_  
_ I can just look up_  
_ and know the stars are_  
_ holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

"Your so pretty when you blush." he said. I playfully hit him. He laughed and we got back to dancing.

_I remember the time you told me about when you were eight_  
_ And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait_  
_ I remember the car you were last seen in_  
_ and the games we would play_  
_ All the times we spilled our coffees_  
_ and stayed out way too late_  
_ I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus_  
_ and how not to look back even if no one believes us_  
_ When it hurt so bad sometimes_  
_ not having you here..._

_ I sing,_  
_ Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_  
_ I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_  
_ And every night I miss you_  
_ I can just look up_  
_ and know the stars are_  
_ holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

I realized then that I wasn't falling for him, because I already fell for him. I love him, and I knew that. If he loves me back would be like heaven. But if he doesn't, that's alright. I won't pressure him to something he doesn't want to do. He started singing again with the song.

_I sing,_  
_ Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_  
_ I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_  
_ And every night I miss you_  
_ I can just look up_  
_ and know the stars are_  
_ holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

The song finished and we were done dancing.

"Thank you." I said. "That was fun."

"Yeah, and are you sure you've never waltzed before?" he asked.

I shook my head indicating that I haven't.

"Your good for a begginer." he said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." he replied.

"I feel like going in now." I said.

"Wait." I stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you...want to go somewhere with me this weekend?" he said.

He's asking me out? Oh my gosh! He's asking me out!

"Sure." I said and I smiled at him before I went back inside blushing.

"There you are forehead!" Ino said running over to me. "We have to go. The limo's leaving."

"Oh. Ok." I said.

I noticed something inside the pocket of my dress. There was a note.

_**'Here's my number if you want to talk to me' **_it said.

He must've put it there when he was bending down during the song. I smiled and put it back in my pocket.

Today was one of the best days so far.

* * *

**That's it! Now Sasuke and Sakura are dating! Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Hey! Nothing to say so here's the long awaited chapter!

* * *

  
**Chapter 7: Confessions  
(Sasuke)

It was one AM when I heard the phone ringing. It was Friday and I was up late chatting while my brother was asleep. I picked it up and checked the number; unknown.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, uhm... is Sasuke Uchiha there?" an angelic voice asked. Sakura. Whoa wait, did I just use angelic? Damn something's happening to me.

"Hey Sakura." I said.

"Oh Sasuke. Is that you?" she asked shocked.

"Yep." I said.

"Sorry. Were you asleep?" she asked.

"Nope. I was on the internet." I said.

"Oh okay. Anyway I just called to ask you something." she said her voice turning serious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uhm...I don't know how to say this..." she said trailing off.

My insides churned with worry. I didn't know why or what I was worried about. So I just kept quiet letting her go on.

"Are you another one of the_ Solentra_?" she asked hesitantly.

_Solentra_? What the hell is that? Oh yeah; I remember Kakashi telling me something about this last year.

**(Flashback)**

**"Sasuke," he said. "there is another name for what we call the Children of Light, so you needn't be embarassed." **

**"Okay. What's the other name?" I asked quietly, hoping that it wasn't girly.**

**"We call them the _Solentra. _Meaning _'destiny' _in Latin." he said. **(A/N: I don't know what it means, or if it's even a word, so yeah =)) )

**(End of Flashback)**

I remember; Sakura's one of them?

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." she said.

* * *

(Sakura)

No way! He's one of them? Oh my god, this is awesome!

"So you know?" I asked.

"About Orochimaru? Yeah I know." he said.

"Yeah, I- ~Wake up in the mornin' feeling like PD~" I was cut off by my phone.

"Oh sorry. Give me a sec."

I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Rin. Yeah he is. What? Why? Oh okay. But does it have to be tomorrow? Oh alright. Bye." I put down the phone and went back to talking with Sasuke.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Rin just called." I said.

"Rin? The one who was with Kakashi during their time?" he asked.

"Yep. Anyways, she said that we have training tomorrow at 7AM." I explained.

"Training for what?" he asked.

"We need to start to train for when Orochimaru comes." I said. I heard ringing on the other side.

"Shit, wait my phone's ringing." he said. There was silence on the other end; maybe it was a text.

"Hey, I just got a text from Kakashi saying the exact same thing you told me. He even gave me the address." he said.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"The Seventh Training Field." he said.

"Is that the one where..." I trailed off knowing the answer, but just wanting to hear his voice.

"Yup. Where the so-called ninjas used to train." he said.

* * *

**The next day:**

I woke up very early that day; since I knew Rin did not like people being late.

I decided to wear black shorts, a red tanktop, my black and white DC's, and a grey beenie.

I ran outside (but not before getting my skateboard) and left the house.

I got to the field quickly and saw Rin there. The field itself was pretty big. There were logs standing up around the field and in the middle of it, there was an empty space. In the back of the field, there was a clean river. Next to the field was a hill; there was an apple tree on top of the hill.

"Good, you're early." she said.

"Of course." I answered.

"Let's do some warm-ups before they get here." she suggested. I nodded and started to stretch.

It took only a few minutes until the guys came. Rin looked at Kakashi then looked away again.

"You're early." she said.

"Well, Orochimaru is a big deal. So I decided to actually be on time." Kakashi answered.

I looked over to Sasuke and knew what he was thinking in an instant. We both nodded at the same time and crept away, giving these two some privacy to talk.

"Morning Sasuke." I said.

"Hn, morning." he said.

"Wanna go over there?" I pointed to the side of the hill. He nodded and we made our way there.

It was so early, that the sun only started to rise now.

We sat at the edge of the apple tree and watched the sunrise. The tips of the sun's rays touched and reflected in the river's mouth.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Yeah, it is. But so are you." he said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." he said.

"Yeah, but I never though you'd say that."

"If you don't like me, then say it." he said getting annoyed.

"No, Sasuke it's not that." I said. "It's just that, you took me by surprise."

"So?" he asked.

"I like you too!" I said grinning.

And then something happened. Sasuke smiled; it was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. It took my breath away.

But then before I knew it, Kakashi and Rin were calling us.

"C'mon you guys." shouted Kakashi from across the field. "Time to train."

"Oh here we go." we both said together. We looked at each other and laughed.

We made our way back to the field, getting ready to train.

Oh this is gonna be hell.

* * *

**Okay, I'll end it there. Sorry it took awhile!**


	8. Chapter 8: Wake Up Call

**Hey peoples! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Wake Up Call  
(Sasuke)

It was Friday when I found out that the fair would last for about three weeks. But Sakura and I can't even enjoy ourselves because of all the training we're receiving.

We have to practice almost 24/7; what are we practicing? Our 'skills' as Kakashi would call it.

When we questioned him about it, he said, "Every Solentra has a special skill. The skill could be anything used for attack or defense. For example, archery or swordsmanship. Or the skill could even be elemental; like you may able to control fire or water. No one is sure who owns which skill or if they are sure, you would not know how to control it; that is why we need the training."

"Not to mention," intervened Rin. "The fact that you do not know much about Orochimaru; or as most would dub him as 'The Master of Darkness'. Not only will you be in training, but you will also learn how to best defeat him, his tactics, and how he usually manipulates people to join his army."

"Can I ask something?" said Sakura. Rin and Kakashi looked at her as a silent confirmation. "I already thought that you guys defeated him; during your time I mean. How come we have to defeat him again? Did he rise from the dead or something?" she asked.

The two mentors exchanged glances before Rin answered. "He doesn't exactly rise from the dead." she said. "He reincarnates into different people every generation. That's why it takes awhile for the Solentra to know who he is. When it was our time," she pointed to herself and Kakashi. "He wasn't known as Orochimaru; he was known as Madara."

"But I still don't get it," I said speaking up for the first time. "How can he be reincarnated if he was already deafeated? And defeated he was, several times at that."

"Well Sasuke," said Kakashi. "To answer your question is a rather complicated answer." He took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, we do defeat him. But the Master of Darkness always has extra power stored up inside of him, which leads him into having enough power to reincarnate into the next generation. Usually, the goal of the Solentra is to make him have no choice but to use that extra power during battle. But unfortunately, no one has been able to do that."

It's been a week since the start of our training, a week since Sakura and I have found out about Solentra, and a week since we met.

In that short time, I have fallen in love with Sakura; I don't know how, but I did. I have been having doubts though. The other day I was talking with Sakura.

"Do you think this is all real?" she asked. I looked at her pointedly asking her to explain.

"I mean, what if this is all a dream and when I wake up, you're not there? What if we only like each other because we're in Solentra? What if the Solentra didn't exist? Would we still have liked each other? What if Orichimaru gets to one of us first? What if he makes me part of his army? What if he makes _you_ part of his army? When this is all over, what if you don't like me anymore? What if I die during the battle? Or worse, if you die during the battle? I wouldn't know what to do Sasuke!"

I stayed silent the whole time; because honestly, I didn't know the answers either.

A hurt look passed over Sakura's face and she stood up. "That's what I thought." she said and quietly, she walked away.

When I was sure she was gone, I started punching the ground in frustration.

* * *

I was glaring at Kakashi and Rin and cursed them to the deepest pits of Orochimaru's arse. They both looked at me innocently and my glare only intensified.

After the talk with Sakura, we have both been avoiding each other like there was no tomorrow. The only time we ever see each other is during training and we don't even talk unless told to. Honestly, I've been moody all week because of all the avoidance; but whenever I try, I just can't say anything to her that would comfort her. Why should I lie about the truth? That we might die from the battle? And when our two mentors asked, we just say the same thing: ASK HER/HIM! Unfortunately, out mentors decided to do something about it.

"Alright you two," said Kakashi. "What happened? You two haven't spoken a word to each other for the past week." We both kept silent.

He sighed and said, "Listen you two, trust me when I say that you have to work together whether you like it or not. Like we said before, not all Solentra fall in love with the other; in fact, some loathe each other with a passion. But still, they all had put their differences aside long enough to train and defeat the Master of Darkness. And you two are going to just that; because if you don't, the whole world will perish from him."

"That's right," said Rin. "But I've got to say, this is the first time something like this has happened." She started to explain once Sakura and I gave her a questioning look.

"Well, in Solentra, it's either you love the other, or you don't. If you don't love them, then it's fine fight all you want; but if you do, you don't even have a single argument with each other. At least, that's what the prophecy said."

"Ah, Rin, about that," said Kakashi. "Only half of the prophecy was given to you."

"What are you talking about, Kakashi?" she asked.

"All this time the Solentra have only known half of the prophecy; I discovered the other half during my search." he said as he pulled out an old scroll. He laid it out in front of everyone to see. We all gathered around it to check.

"I don't really know what it means," Kakashi said sheepishly. "But I did recognize the style of writing as the same as the one on the other half of the prophecy."

But Sakura interrupted him before he continued further.

"_'By the fifteenth generation, the Solentra of two will be no more. Ten will be the number of destined souls to defeat the Master of Darkness. All will be in love with their partner and all will be complete opposites. Arguments shall occur between the lovers, but they will prevail against the Master. Five will destroy the Master for good, three will release his army from the darkness, one will save everyone from his deeds, and one will die.' _That's what it says." she finished. Her voice started to shake and her breathing started to get shallow.

I jumped up from my seat and hugged her tightly against me. I quietly said soothing words to her ear; she calmed down a few minutes later. With neither of us noticing, Kakashi and Rin snuck away, whether it was to give us privacy or it was to get privacy themselves.

We looked at each other, the conversation we had earlier now forgotten, knowing fully well that we now have more priorities than before. How are we going to find the remaining eight Solentra?

* * *

It's the weekend now, and Kakashi and Rin called on the two of us to go over to the field saying that we had to talk. I picked up Sakura form her house, barely managing to avoid her parents, and we made our way to the field. Once there, we heard more than just the two voices of our mentors. We both stiffened at the sound; I shrugged nonchalantly and we continued to walk.

We entered the opening and instantly, the voices were silenced. We both looked around, but found no one; not even Rin or Kakashi. I crouched into a battle stance with Sakura quickly following my actions. Suddenly, attacks from both sides started to initiate. We tried to see who the attackers were, but their faces were hidden in these weird masks. We used the strategies and attacks that our mentors taught us.

I was about to use one of my new skills before all the figures simultaneously put their hands up as a sign of surrender. I didn't let up though, not buying the whole thing at all. But Sakura stopped, thinking the worst was over. Absolutely pissed, I started to attack the figure in front of me.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. "What are you doing? Can't you see they already surrendered?" I didn't answer her but instead, I talked to the one I was fighting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS KAKASHI?" I raged. Sakura was silenced by my outburst and the masked figure in front of me laughed. He took off his main mask revealing another with Kakashi Hatake behind it.

"Wow, Sasuke," he said. "Didn't think you'd notice." I smirked at him.

"Of course I'd notice," I said. "I recognize your fighting style from training. As well as Rin's." She quickly took off her mask as I said this. "Just curious about the others though."

Rin laughed this time, earning a glare from both me and Sakura. "Relax kids. The rest of them are the former members of Solentra." Sakura's jaw dropped and my eyes slightly grew wider. "Yep," said Rin. "These are the Solentra from generation eight to fifteen."

"Let me introduce them one by one," said Kakashi. "And when I do, I want you guys," he looked at the former generations. "To say your generation and your skill."

"Tsunade and Jiraiya." A blond woman and a white haired man came forward. The woman spoke first. "Generation eight, skills of healing and of the Earth." The man followed suit. "Generation eight, skills of swordsmanship and Water."

"Pein and Conan." A man with orange hair and a ton of piercings and a woman with blue hair went next. It went on like that for a few minutes, each person saying their skills and generation. I still remember all of their names: Kurenai and Asuma, Pein and Conan, Jiraiya and Tsunade, Itatchi and Sapona, and finally, Kakashi and Rin. Our mentors told us that the other generations are either too lazy to come out here or dead. The latter gave me a wake up call. I shook my head at this. Guess it's time to train.


	9. Chapter 9: IMPORTANT

**Hello people! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I need to leave my stories on hiatus for now because I have too much shiz to deal with. Plus, I don't have enough time to write anymore. **

**Anyway, I'll still make the stories, but I won't be able to update as much. I promise I'll try my best, but please understand and give me the time I need to handle everything. Thank you for understanding! **


End file.
